


Domesticity

by sergeantstilinski (Nazgod)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic meme, Fluff, Just a whole bunch of fluffy feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazgod/pseuds/sergeantstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of cute little questions from the Domestic Meme featuring your two favourite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Big spoon/little spoon?**

Stiles spreads out like a starfish when he sleeps, so spooning is a little difficult to pull off. Instead, Derek half lies on top of him, neck nestled in the crook of his shoulder and legs tangled together. Sometimes Derek will have his face pillowed in Stiles' tummy and Stiles will be curled around Derek's head.

**Favourite non-sexual activity?**

Stiles likes to paint. He's reigned in that restlessness and transferred it onto paper. Derek will often find him facing a window, face full of charcoal smears, swearing at his own canvas. At these times, Derek will often hand him a mug of hot chocolate and kiss his forehead. Stiles can now boast that he has his own gallery and the paintings that are hung up in the Hale-Stilinski house were actually painted by him.

Derek has a little kickboxing group of kids that he teaches every week. It originally started because Allison wanted to teach her child to fight, and who better to teach him than the Alpha? Lydia soon sent her kid to him as well, and suddenly Derek has a class of around 10 children who run around tackling and pouncing on top of him. He grumbles about them to Stiles, but no one is fooled when they see him researching "how to teach kids how to fight without actually hurting them". Stiles offered to help, but Derek very seriously told him it was something he had to do himself.

**Who uses all the hot water?**

Derek, but only after a morning jog. He's never really been a morning person so when he steps under the warm spray, he usually falls right back to sleep, much to Stiles' dismay. It's a blessing in disguise though, because Stiles is dead to the world when asleep and often misses his alarm clock. By the time he's up, he's only got a few minutes to get to where he needs to be and a cold shower is just what he needs to get him on his feet. It doesn't stop his whining afterwards though, but Derek's knows several different ways to make Stiles shut up. He uses them generously.

**Who does most of the cleaning?**

Derek. In Stiles' defense, it's because he's home a lot more often than Stiles is. Derek rolls his eyes whenever he hears Stiles say that.

**Who leaves their stuff around?**

Stiles. But, again, in his defense, he's the artist. It's good for artists to have a forgetful side because things need to make way for all the creative talent. Derek just snorts in amusement and eyes the studio, Stiles' most creative space and it is the most spotless, even though Derek has never stepped into it with so much as a rag in his hand.

**Who remembers to buy the milk?**

Derek does all the grocery shopping. Stiles will go in there with a short list and come back with the car filled to the brim. Derek has done the grocery shopping ever since and has banned Stiles from stepping foot into a supermarket. It's not Stiles fault, when he sees the red slashes and the word 'free' he just has to check it out. And when he checks it out, well, he has to pick it up. And now that's he's picked it up, he just has to buy it because omg Derek how awesome is that, it's 50% off!

**Nicknames for each other?**

Stiles calls Derek every name under the sun when he's being annoying. Der-bear, sourwolf, sweetcheeks, you name it, he's said it. Derek just sticks to calling Stiles' name in varying tones so it could be a curse, a plea or a sigh. Sometimes, when he feeling especially sleepy, Derek will call Stiles 'babe' without noticing. Stiles likes these moments best.

**Who cusses more?**

Stiles cusses more but that's because Derek is around kids a lot. So he's had to cut back. Stiles, however, is constantly holed up in his studio and sometimes, the paints don't want to work together. Sometimes, wandering insects land on his work. Stiles can't help what causes him to swear, it just happens.

**What would they do if the other one was hurt?**

Derek freaks the fuck out. He goes into super protective mode and will always try to keep Stiles in his sights. Stiles just goes all quiet and threatening. He's a sheriff's son, he's got to keep his calm when he ~~tortures~~ interrogates people.

**Who remembers anniversaries?**

Derek is the biggest sap, he's got all the dates memorised. From birthdays to first dates, he's got all the dates stuck in his head. He'll constantly buy little trinkets to give to Stiles on those dates along with a short, sweet note.

Stiles, on the other hand, has to program the dates into his phone so that it alerts him that an occasion has come up. Then he'll rush to the shops to buy something special but inevitably he'll sheepishly make his way back home and just offer Derek a blowjob or something.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Don't forget to leave a [Kudos ♥] or comment if you liked it. :)  
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/) | [Tumblr](http://heckling-hoechlin.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
